


Cautionary Tales of Coffee Shop Romance: The Aster Situation

by Lindzzz, Sammiches



Series: Cautionary Tales of Coffee Shop Romance [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzzz/pseuds/Lindzzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiches/pseuds/Sammiches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Jack strides into the shop to start his afternoon shift, he is not quite prepared for the sight that greets him. </p><p>“Well, he<i>llo</i> there handsome!” He lets out a low whistle as he pulls on his apron and gives the - incredibly tan, incredibly tall, incredibly <i>buff</i> - dude standing behind the counter an appreciative once-over. “And who might this be?”"</p><p>The AU brainchild that was birthed so many months ago between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lindzzz">Lindz</a> and myself. <a href="http://sammichesnstuff.tumblr.com/post/40690368481">Originally</a> <a href="http://sammichesnstuff.tumblr.com/post/40907004588">a</a> <a href="http://sammichesnstuff.tumblr.com/post/40955516501">series</a> <a href="http://linddzz.tumblr.com/post/41022816768/rise-of-the-coffeeshop-au-part-4">of</a> <a href="http://sammichesnstuff.tumblr.com/post/50594835424">chatlogs</a> posted to tumblr, now in fic form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who can it be knocking at my door?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness where do I even start. 
> 
> This fic has been in the works for some time now. I really hope everyone enjoys it as much as the tumblr crowd originally enjoyed the chatlogs lindsey and I posted to tumblr. Some of our first fandom memories were of concocting this soap opera of an AU and it's been a lot of fun to work on. It's going to be a long road still until this whole thing is finished, but I'm looking forward to the journey. :)
> 
> Thanks forever to Lindsey for putting up with my whining and complaining because I am a very high-maintenance author. Best fandom wife. <3 Also thanks to the skype crowd for giving me feedback and support as I finish each new chapter. You guys are amazing. Zin gets full credit for coming up with the title for this thing because I suck at titles and she is awesome. 
> 
> Some minor warnings: Rating is for later chapters, and I'll be updating the tags as things come up. So please keep an eye on that. Also, yes the first story arc is mainly going to be focused on the Jackrabbit ship. You'll get your BlackIce later, and plenty of it. Don't worry. :)
> 
> So without further ado: Happy reading, everyone!

When Jack strides into the shop to start his afternoon shift, he is not quite prepared for the sight that greets him. 

“Well, he _llo_ there handsome!” He lets out a low whistle as he pulls on his apron and gives the - incredibly tan, incredibly tall, incredibly _buff_ \- dude standing behind the counter an appreciative once-over. “And who might this be?”

The Adonis standing next to Tooth looks over at him with a slight frown - and christ are those _tattoos_ peeking out from under his shirt sleeves? Between the muscles, tats, and the stubble spreading along a very sharp, square jawline Jack’s eyes are having a hard time resting in one spot.

“Jack! This is Aster, the new hire I told you about!” Tooth says, and gestures to all of Aster with a flourish, feathered bracelets ringing like a fanfare. Jack grins like a shark and Aster’s frown deepens but he still reaches forward, holding a hand out in greeting while his eyes flick to Jack’s name badge.

“Nice ta meet ya, Jackson,” Aster says amiably. Jack stares, his smile going a bit crooked. _Holy Australian accent, batman_. 

He recovers enough to grab the proffered hand though, shaking it enthusiastically, “Oh please, call me Jack. As often as you like, as loud as you like.”

Aster pulls his hand back with an eyeroll. Jack giggles.

When Aster leaves their circle to tend to the small pile of dishes that had accumulated by the sink, Jack grabs tooth and yanks her aside.

“Tooth, oh my god.” He hisses, “You could have _warned_ me, Tooth.”

“I thought about it, but why ruin such a great surprise?” She giggles.

“You don’t understand, how can you expect me to work in these conditions? I’m going to fuck up every order I get all day long because of all that eyecandy.”

“Oh shush, you’ll be fine. Besides, you’ve spent plenty of time checking out attractive customers and _that_ never seems to throw you off.”

“I hate you so much. And in compensation I demand you schedule him on every single one of my shifts. _Oh my god_ , Tooth.”

Aster clears his throat behind them and Jack and Tooth freeze.

“Hey, guys? Yeah, I’m _right here_.”

Tooth straightens up, “Yes, ok, Aster you keep up with that and then later I’ll show you how to work the drive through. Come on, Jack.”

Both of them escape out the side room and to the register in a flurry of giggles.

***

Despite being distracted the entire afternoon by Aster’s impressive musculature, Jack manages to not fuck up an order or spill anything. All in all, he counts it as a win. Though he’s been having a hard time controlling the giggles that well up whenever Aster inevitably winds up in his personal space.

Reaching across to grab an empty cup, squeezing past Jack to get something off the shelf in the storage room, and one memorable moment when Aster had bent over - _right in front of Jack_ \- to retrieve the cap to a syrup bottle that had dropped and disappeared under one of the cabinets.

Jack had made a strangled, high-pitched noise and bit his lip. That _ass_.

Tooth just kept smirking at him from her perch at the drive thru window. He was going to give her such hell when they got home. 

He’s so distracted by his quickly de-railing line of thought that he almost misses the door chiming, right on cue 10 minutes before close.

“Hey there! Good evening!” Jack turns around, the wide smile that had been plastered onto his face slowly sliding off when he stares at the suit-clad man striding purposefully through the doors. Like he owned the fucking place.

“Oh, It’s you.”

"As always Jackson, your astounding customer skills never disappoint,” the man says slowly as he stops in front of the counter, “Ah, apologies. I pronounced 'always' incorrectly there."

Jack scowls. Mister Black. Of course. Always coming in just before closing as if he were personally out to ruin Jack’s night with his absurd drink orders and self-important attitude. The asshole was even _wearing sunglasses_. At _eight fucking fifty_.

“You’re looking particularly douche-y tonight, I see,” Jack comments blithely as he reaches for a cup, not bothering to take an order. It never mattered anyway. “The glasses are a nice touch, gotta say. I’m surprised you haven’t crashed your car, driving with those on.”

“Worried for my safety? I’m touched, Jackson. Really.” Black says, eyeing the way Jack easily pumps several random flavorings into the cup. 

“I’m more concerned for the innocent pedestrians that’ll get hurt. I know you’ll just crawl out of the wreckage unharmed. Like a cockroach.” Out of the corner of his eye Jack can see Aster watching him work with a slowly dawning look of horror. Jack looks over at him and smirks, before turning back to Black, who is now frowning faintly as he looks back and forth between Jack and Aster.

Jack makes a big show of dumping as much sugar as possible into the concoction he’s brewing, before handing it over with a cheeky grin. 

“Here you go! Enjoy!”

Mr. Black takes the cup and glares at it, before glancing back at Aster with a look of utter disdain.

“Well I certainly pity the poor sod that has to work with you from now on. Your failure might catch.”

“Hasn’t seemed to rub off on you, yet!” Jack says, grin still fixed in place.

Black makes a noncommittal noise and sneers at Jack one last time before turning around and striding back through the doors into the parking lot. Jack watches him hurl the cup in the trashcan outside. 

“Well HE was in a bad mood tonight. Usually he at least takes a SIP first before dramatically throwing it out.”

“Wh-what the hell d’ya think yer playing at, kid?” Aster sputters, still looking at Jack like he’s grown an extra head. “Are ya _tryin’_ ta lose customers?”

“No, it’s ok,” Tooth chimes in from her perch, “We’ve been trying to get that guy to leave for MONTHS.”

“What,” Aster says, staring at her dumbly.

“The guy’s a total dick,” Jack agrees, grabbing a key and going over to lock the door. “He’s always talking down to people and being a condescending asshole.”

“One night he came up to the register, complaining that he wanted two teaspoons of sugar. Exactly two. And held out his cup to Jack all ‘This clearly only has one and a HALF.’” Tooth says, miming Mr. Black’s scowling expression as she grabs a dirty cup and gestures at Aster with it, before grinning with glee, “Do you know what Jack did?”

Jack comes back around the counter, laughing at the memory, “I took the sugar scoop and dumped the whole thing in his coffee. Handed it back to him, a cup full of coffee-flavored sugar-slush.”

“The _look on his face_ ,” Tooth says wistfully.

“He stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish for a sec and then, hand to god, turned _red_ in anger before storming right out the door.” Jack cackles with glee and disappears into the back room to grab some cleaning rags.

When he comes back he tosses a rag at Aster, who catches it, still gaping at Jack like he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. 

“We thought that was going to be the end of it,” Tooth says, “But then he was back the very next day. So Jack just messed his coffee up _again_.”

“And again, and again and again,” Jack says, rolling his eyes, “I wasn’t kidding when I compared him to a cockroach earlier. The guy just _will not leave_. I’ve had to get pretty creative lately.” 

“Like the time you used the hot sauce!” 

“HAH! Yes oh my god, that’s been the best one so far,” Jack laughs, starting to wipe down tables and chairs one by one. Tooth walks by to get the mop and hipchecks Aster, who’s still gaping at both of them. He seems to get the hint and goes to wipe down the bar counters.

“How have you not been _fired_?!” Aster says after a moment, frowning at Jack across the shop, “I mean, how irresponsible can ya-”

“It’s cool, I got permission from Sandy,” Jack shrugs, “Seriously, no one likes that guy. Not even our regulars. When I got him to leave the first time I got a standing ovation from the people in the shop.”

“You can’t be serious.” Aster mutters, scrubbing particularly hard at a coffee stain on the counter.

“Just wait until you have to deal with him, you’ll find out how unpleasant he can be.” Jack says, finishing wiping down the last table. He leans forward onto his elbows, grinning at Aster.

“I don’t think he’d be swayed by all those muscles either.”

Aster snorts and rolls his eyes, going back to his task of scouring the bar top, “Right. Back ta that now, eh? I don’t know how these people put up with ya.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

***

Several weeks pass, and Aster does not, in fact, ‘get used to it’. To be fair though, Jack doesn’t exactly make it easy for the guy.

Aster finishes training and Tooth does not put them together for every shift, but when they do work together Jack watches in fascination as Aster’s expression grows more and more sour as the time ticks by. 

Jack doesn’t get it, he’s only trying to get the guy to loosen up. He even started easy, with a few nicknames. A ‘Kangaroo’ here or a ‘Dundee’ there, all met with deepening scowls and eyerolls. Then Jack tried a few simple pranks, switching some labels around in the storeroom, giving Aster fake orders to fill during rush hour, smacking him with the mop during closing. 

Finally Jack comes up with a great idea. His best idea yet, he thinks. This’ll be sure to get a _smile_ at the very least! 

“I’m going on break!” Jack announces, just as he notices Aster pulling up on his motorcycle. Tooth waves Jack off and he sneaks into the back room where the store radio is set up. 

Mostly they play a pre-picked CD of mellow, indie type music that Jack could take or leave. Occasionally though, Sandy will let one of them hook up an ipod or pick out a radio station (as long as it was work-appropriate). Which is why it’s easy, all too easy, for Jack to pull his ipod out of his pocket and cut the CD off in the middle of Rufus Wainwright droning on about cigarettes and chocolate milk. 

From the shop he can hear Aster say, “Oi, Tooth. What happened to the music?”

Jack snickers to himself as he hits play, cranking the volume on the radio set.

The reaction once the drums start up is instantaneous.

“Aw, bloody fu-”

“Language!”

_”Travelling in a fried out Kombie, on a hippie trail, head full of zombie...”_

“JACK. WHERE ARE YOU, YA LITTLE WANKER, I SWEAR--”

_”I met a strange lady, she made me nervous, she took me in and gave me breakfast. And she said...”_

Jack manages to hold it together long enough to jump out from the back room just as the chorus kicks in. Aster looks about ready to throttle something. Jack is undeterred.

“DO YOU COME FROM A LAND DOWN UNDER?”

“Jack you little--”

“WHERE WOMEN GLOW AND MEN PLUNDER?”

“YA AREN’T CLEVER I HOPE YA REALIZE--”

“CAN’T YOU HEAR, CAN’T YOU HEAR THAT THUNDER?”

“JACK!”

“YOU BETTER RUN, YOU BETTER TAKE COVER!”

“YEAH YOU BETTER RUN YA LITTLE SHIT.”

Jack has enough time to notice the few shop customers and Tooth stifling giggles behind their hands before Aster is chasing him into the back room. Laughing, Jack manages to dart into the storeroom and close the door right as Aster slams into it. 

“JACK! You better open this door _right now_ or so help me--” Aster pounds his fist against the door, while the kookaburra tune rings through the speakers. 

Jack collapses against the door, wheezing through his laughter while Aster continues to attempt to break the door down. Occasionally Jack chimes in with the lyircs ( _”I SAID DO YOU SPEAK-A MY LANGUAGE? HE JUST SMILED AND GAVE ME A VEGEMITE SANDWICH!”_ ) before breaking off into peals of laughter again.

Eventually Aster gives up on trying to get into the storeroom and Jack hears a few muffled curses and banging until the music abruptly cuts off.

“Awwwww!” Jack whines, “But I liked that song!”

“You can have yer bloody ipod back once you fuckin’ apologize!”

Jack yelps and scrambles for the doorknob, “Woah, wait what? Gimme back my music, dude!”

Aster is already back behind the counter when Jack wrenches the door open and sure enough, his ipod is missing from the radio. Customers are still stifling their giggling behind their hands when Jack jogs out from the back room with a grin. Aster is violently shoving a frappucino mixture into the blender.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, man. It was just some harmless fun. Can I have my ipod back?” Jack asks, leaning casually against the counter and holding out his hand.

Aster keeps staring at the blender, “Is that all anythin’ ever is to you? A joke?” 

“Uh,” Jack slowly puts his hand down when Aster makes no move to relinquish the ipod.

“All you _ever_ do is goof around. ’M startin’ to wonder if there’s a single responsible bone in yer entire body,” Aster mutters darkly and pours the blended mixture into a cup. He hands it over to Tooth who is watching the two of them with widening eyes.

“Aw, come on! That’s not fair, I’m just trying to lighten the mood! You’re always so grouchy, can you blame a guy for wanting to see you smile every once in awhile?”

“And ya think _mockin’ me_ and where I’m from is a good way ta do that?” Aster demands, crossing his arms over his chest and glowering.

Jack just grins, “Well, you’re cute when you’re mad too, so--”

“See, this? _This_ is what I mean!” Aster waves a hand at Jack’s general everything, “You never take anythin’ seriously! You always play everythin’ off like it’s just a big joke! You’re an irresponsible lil’ _brat_ and ya need ta grow up!”

“Well if it’s a choice between getting some fun out of work or having a stick up my ass the entire time, I’ll happily take the irresponsible brat title, thanks.” Jack continues to smile easily, even as Aster starts advancing on him.

“ _What_?! Oooh, oh that’s rich coming from some snot-nosed kid. What happens when the jokes stop being funny? When you realize that no one gives a shit anymore? Buck up and start thinkin’ about yer actions fer once. Mum and dad ain’t gonna be around to coddle yer ass and think yer cute forever.”

Tooth hisses “ _Aster!_ ” and Jack feels his whole body go tense, his fingers tightening on the countertop. His smile falters and he can’t seem to get it back, lips twitching oddly as he feels his face go blank. 

“Yeah, Tooth? I’m gonna finish my break up outside I think.” Jack says roughly, not waiting for a response before turning and walking away. Out of the corner of his eye he catches Tooth grabbing Aster roughly by the arm and hissing something at him. 

As he pushes through the front door and out into the parking lot he feels a pounding in his head, matching the angry cadence of his pulse. It’s hammering and hammering and he wants to _punch_ something.

He walks around the building a few times, pausing every so often to kick at the brick wall in frustration.

When he comes back from his break he’s feeling less homicidal but he still can’t bring himself to talk to Aster more than he has to. Which is just as well, because Aster keeps giving him odd looks, like he wants to say something but can’t quite work up the courage. Jack’s okay with the resulting silence. He doesn’t want anyone’s pity anyway.

When he finishes his shift he ignores Aster when he tries to mutter some half-hearted apology. Jack brushes right past the guy and heads out, hopping on his bike and heading home.

He’s so distracted by the dull pounding in his head that it isn’t until he’s opening the door to the apartment that he realizes Aster still has his ipod.

***

Jack would like to find the person who invented First Person Shooters and personally thank them for their contribution to society’s stress relief. Flowers and chocolates and maybe a back massage. Possibly blowjobs.

It’s an option.

“Come on come on COME ON NO NO YOU STUPID FUCKER DIE ALREADY AUGH, NO NO NO-- _FUCK_!!”

Jack throws his controller down in frustration and flops back into the couch as his character is taken out. Again. This is what he gets for attempting to take on Bioshock’s ‘hard’ setting. Fucking Big Daddies.

Tooth’s budgie, Baby, squawks agitatedly from on top of his head at being dislodged by his flailing. He winces as she tugs at a clump of his hair, “Ouch! Ok, ok I’m sorry! But can you believe this shit? Why’d they have’ta make this game so freakin’ _difficult_!? Ugh.”

Baby makes a low tweet in agreement and nestles back into his hair. 

Jack sighs at the game over screen and reaches for the controller again. Just as he’s loading his game back up he hears the snick of the door opening and Tooth’s keys jangling.

“ _Welcome back, ba-by!_ ” Baby chirrups from the top of Jack’s head, excited by the sounds Tooth makes as she puts her stuff up.

“Hey, Tooth,” Jack intones as the game finishes loading. He immediately goes looking for more ammo.

“I see you’ve taken up your usual coping methods,” She calls from the kitchen, “How are you feeling?”

“Between Bioshock and Baby I’m feeling just great,” Jack says. Baby trills happily and Jack grins, “Baby’s a great therapist. She really _gets_ me, yanno?”

Tooth laughs as she comes over and joins Jack on the couch, two beers in hand. Baby chitters excitedly and Tooth reaches up to give her a quick scratch. 

Tooth sets one beer in front of Jack and then settles back against the couch arm. She waits patiently until Jack finally sighs and pauses the game. He grabs the beer off the table and settles back against the couch, allowing Tooth to swing her feet up and across his lap. 

“Do we have to do this?” Jack whines, staring at the beads of condensation forming on the bottle, “The whole talking thing? I was really getting somewhere drowning myself in carnage.”

“...Because mindlessly shooting up a bunch of virtual people is the best way to deal with your problems.”

“Fuck you, it’s calming. Would you rather I punch Crocodile Dundee’s face in?”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Tooth smiles, then pauses for a beat, “I talked to him, Jack. He really is sorry, for what it’s worth. If he had known you were a foster kid he wouldn’t have said those things.”

Jack grumbles and takes a swig from the bottle, “That’s not the point.”

“Then what is, Jack?” Tooth asks, softly. 

Jack waves a hand expansively, "It’s not even the parent thing I'm mad about! Which, ok yeah, that might have tipped the scale, but that ass thinks he's so much fucking better than everyone just because he's all serious! It's like he thinks if you're not grumpy then you're just not as good as him-- I mean GOD FUCKING FORBID someone has FUN and works at the same time!”

“TRIII!” Baby trills from Jack’s hair.

“ _Thank you_ , Baby!"

He reaches up and scratches her for a moment, while she continues to buzz and tweet. Tooth smiles, sipping from her beer. 

“That may be the case, but don’t you think you _might_ have been coming on a bit strong?” Tooth says mildly.

“Ugh, I don’t know, I guess?” Jack takes another pull from the bottle, “He just kept getting more and more upset, it was really funny. I guess I just couldn’t help myself...”

Tooth smiles into the rim of her bottle, “He _is_ pretty cute when he gets all agitated, I’ll give you that.”

“Right? Yanno, it’s so unfortunate that a guy that looks like he does has such a shit personality. He’s so fucking full of himself, ugh.” Baby buzzes in assent, and Jack smiles.

“Be that as it may, how about you try to cut back on the aggressive flirting?” Tooth says with a grin. Jack and Baby both start to make noises of dismay but Tooth talks over them, “After all, I’m your friend but I’m also your boss. I’ve already had a talk with Aster so now here’s my talk to you: Ease up on the guy. While I agree that it’s important to have fun at work, Aster has a point. If you’re always distracted trying to find new ways to prank him it cuts productivity down. Not every customer coming in is going to find it as charming as they have so far. Plus it’s no good if all you’re doing is genuinely pissing off your co-worker.”

“Tooth....” Jack groans.

“Nope, not hearing it! For now I’ll start trying to schedule you guys apart, give you time to clear your heads a bit. Can’t have dissent amongst the ranks, now can I?”

“Augh, fine alright. I’ll ease up on the guy." Jack grumbles, “Can I go back to my game, now?”

Tooth laughs and waves him on, “Alright alright, fire away.”

“Excellent,” Jack leans forward and reaches for the controller, dislodging Baby again. She buzzes and trills in annoyance, yanking on his hair again before settling back down. Jack grins and starts up the game, before remembering something.

“Oh, hey Tooth?”

“Hmm?” She hums into her bottle as she takes another sip.

“Did uh. Did Aster happen to give you my ipod?”

“No, he didn’t. Sorry.”

“Dammit!”

“ _Asshole!_ ” Baby chirps in agreement.

***

Luckily, Aster and Jack don’t have another shift together until the end of the week.

Not so luckily, Jack kind of misses the point of ‘easing up’ by greeting Aster when he walks in by announcing “Oh lookout everyone! It’s the Fun-Police! Quick, Sandy! Get serious.”

Jack mimics the dark scowl that Aster shoots him. Sandy, looks between the two of them in confusion before rolling his eyes and thwacking Jack in the side.

“Ow! Ok, ok! Sheesh.”

Time passes after that without interruption. Jack does his best to check himself, but can’t quite bring himself to stop the nicknames. He has limits after all.

He asks Aster about his ipod before he heads out. Aster glares for a moment, but has the grace to at least sound a little apologetic.

“Oh, no sorry. Left it at home, ‘m afraid.”

Jack groans, “Well, can you remember to bring it later? You can even give it to Tooth or something.”

“Yeah, I’ll try to,” Aster mutters.

After a few more days pass Jack starts to get suspicious that Aster is purposefully holding onto the damn thing. 

He even sneaks into the back room where they keep their stuff at one point for the express purpose of locating Aster’s backpack and digging through it. He figured the guy had to just be hiding it or something. There’s no way a person should be _that_ forgetful.

But Jack didn’t find his ipod. Nothing in there but some notebooks, Aster’s wallet (usually everyone has an embarrassing ID photo but NOPE, Aster’s is just as stoic and handsome as ever), and - surprisingly - a sketchbook? 

Jack flips idly through it, mostly rough sketches of landscapes and flowers and things. They’re pretty good. Actually, they’re _really_ good. The guy has a talent for it. 

He turns a page and suddenly he’s looking at a sprawling watercolor of a massive garden. Flowers and trees and large grassy patches interspersed with winding stone pathways almost leap off the page. Jack is struck for a moment at how _beautiful_ it is, absorbed by the colors and how peaceful and relaxed he feels staring at the scene.

Jack gets so lost in looking at the image that it isn’t until someone shouts at him from the front that he remembered he was supposed to be being quick. Having people notice him missing was the opposite of being inconspicuous.

He shoves the sketchbook back into the bag and hurries back up front. Still no ipod, but he had learned something about the guy at least.

***

Summer break slowly draws to a close with each week that goes by and things are mostly uneventful at the shop. Jack and Aster had entered a phase of mutual agitation towards each other and are more or less at an impasse now.

Jack was ready to jump back into school work. The break was nice and all, and far too short, but something about classes and studying kept Jack’s overactive mind from feeling idle in a way that work at the shop seldom did.

When the first day of classes roll around, it’s with an odd sense of excitement and trepidation that Jack walks into his Monday morning psych class. He crosses the threshold and scans the seats for a brief moment before stopping in his tracks.

He grins, wide and predatory and watches as Aster stares back at him in silent horror.

“You’ve got to be _shitting_ me,” he can hear Aster swear from the front of the room.

Jack easily walks up the aisle and makes a big show of sitting right next to Aster, who’s still grumbling and cursing under his breath. Jack doesn’t think he’s capable of stopping from grinning right now.

“Didn’t figure this to be your kinda scene, Dundee! Aren’t you a little old for the whole college thing?”

“Just shut up, kid. It figures my luck would be this bad, wouldn’t it? Christ, this is just perfect.”

Jack laughs and pulls out his notebook, settling into his new seat for the semester, “Aw come on! The two of us, bonding together as classmates! This is gonna be fun.”

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about.” Aster groans quietly, ignoring Jack’s snickering as the professor addresses the class and begins to call roll.

Oh yes, Jack thinks. This was going to be a _great_ year.


	2. Tell me, Baby (What's your story?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I'm really sorry for the huge break there. Originally I had planned to update at least once every couple of weeks but life kind of got out of control for awhile.
> 
> I'm trying my best to get most of this whole fic knocked out for NaNoWriMo, so with any luck the next update won't be as far off as this one was. :) 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! And enjoy the next chapter~

“For real, though. Your last name is _Bunnymund_?!”

“You’ve been working with me for over two months and just _now_ figured that out?” Aster grumbles from his seat across from Jack, arms crossed and looking deeply unsettled by his current predicament. 

Turns out that not only did they have the early morning Psych class together, but also world history following. Jack had latched on to Aster like a leech and despite Aster’s best attempts at running away Jack was undeterred, dragging the guy outside and chatting his ear off.

Jack was wondering how the day could get any better - not one, but TWO classes where he could now bug the shit out of Aster. Obviously he was doing something right.

“Ok, but seriously. What are you doing here?” Jack asks, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward.

“Well, first ya wouldn’t leave me alone, and then ya dragged me off to sit at this table and now I’m tryin’ ta figure out the best way ta ditch ya and head home. I’ve got work in a few hours.”

Jack waves off Aster’s sarcasm easily, “Yeah, yeah I do too. Don’t worry so much. But no, I mean what are you doing _here_? At community college? Are you just killing time to keep busy? Are you working towards a degree? What’s the story here?”

Aster stares at him a moment, narrowing his eyes like he was trying to find the hidden catch to all this small talk. “Why d’ya even _care_?”

“Ouch, that cuts deep, dude,” Jack pouts and clutches a hand over his heart. Aster rolls his eyes, “If we’re going to be stuck working AND taking classes together now, might as well get to know each other a little better, right? Come on, I’m genuinely interested!”

Aster presses his lips together into a thin line, his eyes darting around the school courtyard as if searching for someone who might swoop in and rescue him from this conversation. Seeing no way out he sighs, shoulders drooping in defeat.

“I’m tryin’ ta get my teaching certification,” Aster glowers at the table, each word forced past his lips sounding pained, “Mainly wantin’ to do art therapy or at least teachin’ art to kids, been wantin’ ta do it for years.”

“Woah, wait for real? No kidding, me too!” Jack says excitedly, ignoring the look of utter disbelief Aster shoots him, “Though, not with the art stuff, I can’t’ draw for shit. I love kids though! Teaching Pre-K or Elementary level is what I’m going for!”

“You can’t be serious. You? Teaching _kids_? How is that even remotely a good idea?” Aster looks disgusted at the mere thought. 

“Shut up, I’m _great_ with kids! Probably better than you are, in any case, grumpy pants.” Jack scoffs and sticks his tongue out. Aster’s eyebrows shoot up as he makes a choked noise and throws both hands up in exasperation.

“An’ with all yer bloody piercings!” He exclaims, obviously having noticed Jack’s tongue ring, “No parent in their right _mind_ would let you near their little ones. How many do you _have_ anyway? Cripes.” 

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” Jack waggles his eyebrows with a giggle. Aster tilts his head back and groans, running a hand over his face.

“Besides,” Jack comments, eyeing the ink flexing with Aster’s biceps, “You’re one to talk, mister half-sleeve tattoos. Got any more of that ink hiding under those tight t-shirts?”

Aster frowns, crossing his arms back over his chest defensively, “At least I can cover ‘em up. Not like I’ll be wearing a lotta T-shirts while teachin’, anyway. And yes, for yer information I _do_ have more,” Jack’s eyes light up and he opens his mouth to interject but Aster talks right over him, “and NO you AIN’T gonna get to see ‘em. End of story.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.” Jack sits back with a pout.

“So you’ve told me. Endlessly.”

Jack grins.

***

When they both get to work later that day it feels like something has lifted off Jack’s shoulders. There’s still a tension between him and Aster but there’s something lighter about it now. Something tolerant in Aster’s attitude towards Jack, and Jack himself feels less vindictive. More playful in his teasing and his banter.

Tooth stares between the two of them suspiciously as she leaves, Jack being her shift relief for the afternoon.

The afternoon passes by more or less uneventfully. Between customers Jack occupies himself by trying to pry more information out of Aster about his educational choices. Mostly he’s unsuccessful, Aster only giving short, one-word answers or small noises of dismissal.

Jack gets lost in thought at one point, watching Sandy outside as he paints new designs on the windows outside. Trees in oranges and yellows and reds, signifying the coming of fall and the shop’s inevitable change into it’s seasonal drinks. Watching the trees and leaves as they slowly appear onto the window reminds Jack of something.

“Hey I’ve got an idea, Kangaroo. You should help Sandy paint the windows and the menus sometime! With how good you are at landscapes it should be pretty easy for you, right?”

“Fer the last time, I’m _not a kangaroo_.” Aster stares at him in confusion, “And what d’ya mean? You’ve never even seen my artwork before. How could you possibly think I’m any good at--”

“Yeah I have!” Jack interrupts, then remembers that he wasn’t _actually_ supposed to have gone through Aster’s stuff, “I mean, I assume that you’d be good at... Um. You seem like a landscape kinda guy?”

“You went through my stuff, didn’t ya?” Aster says, face darkening into what is becoming an uncomfortably familiar stormy expression.

Jack grins nervously, “I was just looking for my ipod! Which, might I remind you, _you still have yet to return_ \--”

“That doesn’t give you the right to _rifle through my stuff_!” Aster says. He runs a hand down his face and makes a gruff sound of exasperation, “Yanno, I really should’ve seen that coming. You’ve got absolutely no bloody respect for people’s personal space or property.”

“You really are good, though!” Jack says, trying to change tactics, “I was really impressed! Especially with that watercolor you did of the garden. It was beautiful! Was that all just from your head or is that a real place?”

Aster’s face goes stony, “Enough. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Come on, Dundee! You’ve got a real talent, you should be _proud_ of it!”

“I said _shut up_.” Aster says roughly, turning back to the dishes he had been cleaning before Jack had interrupted, “And don’t touch my stuff ya bloody stickybeak.”

Jack grins “... If I had any idea what you just called me I might be offended?”

Aster doesn’t dignify him with a response and Jack sighs before turning back to tidying up the counter and displays. Back into another round of the silent treatment. Alrighty then.

***

Aster is only in one of Jack’s classes the next day. He’s met by the usual grumbling and muttered curses, but it’s less heated now. More reluctant acceptance than irritation. Jack thinks that Aster should probably stop all the eyerolling though. With how often the guy does it, that’s gotta be causing some serious eyestrain.

By the end of the first week, Aster no longer protests Jack sitting next to him. During week two, Aster shows up late to class one morning and, rather than taking the opportunity to pick a new seat, doesn’t even hesitate before sitting next to Jack. By week three, they’re hurriedly comparing notes before their first Psych exam.

It’s progress. Aster still doesn’t provide much in the way of conversation without Jack having to pry it forcibly out of him and Jack refuses to quit pestering Aster about every little thing. Aster still calls Jack an annoying brat. Jack still calls him a pompous grouch (among other things). 

The difference now is that every once in awhile, when he catches Aster in just the right mood, Jack can actually get the guy to _smile_.

The first time it happens Jack has to do a double take. It hadn’t taken all that much, really. Just a throwaway comment about how their history teacher had been dressed that day (And seriously, did the guy get dressed in the dark or something? What was _with_ that lime green blazer. Jack thought his eyes were going to _burn out of their sockets_ ). Next thing Jack knew, Aster was making an amused snort next to him and Jack turns just in time to catch the upward curl of lips.

Jack breaks into a grin, “So you _can_ smile!”

Just as quickly as it had appeared, Aster’s smile reverses into a frown and he turns his head aside with a grumble. Jack might be imagining it, but Aster’s cheeks look a little pink too. Jack’s smile goes crooked.

“No, no, come on don’t ruin it! I want to savor this,” Jack says, reaching over and grabbing Aster’s shoulder in an attempt to get the guy to face him, “Come on, let’s see that again.”

Aster glares, and his face refuses to obey Jack’s command. Jack purses his lips and reaches forward, grabbing Aster’s face and smooshing it into a smiling face.

“Oi!” Aster exclaims, swatting Jack’s hands away. Jack laughs.

The teacher makes a pointed cough in their direction and both of them shut up abruptly. Jack tries hard to stifle his giggles, only just managing it.

He notices the corners of Aster’s lips twitching, though. He feels a surge of triumph at the sight.

It’s progress.

***

“So, you _are_ coming tonight, right?” Jack asks. They’re taking a break between morning rushes to clean and prepare for the next wave of sleep-deprived morning-goers seeking their morning chemical stimulants. “I could really use the help setting everything up, Dundee.”

“I still don’t see why ya can’t just ask someone else. Why not Nick? He’s usually chomping at the bit to get involved in a big shindig.” Aster suggests - again - as he mops up the remains of what _was_ a full pitcher of soymilk. Jack was still a little embarrassed about having caused that mess. 

“I already told you, he can’t! He’s got a delivery to make on the other end of town so his hands are full this afternoon. Come oooonnn!” Jack whines, turning and presenting the best puppy eyes he can muster in Aster’s direction, “Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi! You’re my only hope!”

Aster rolls his eyes again, but his lips quirk in what Jack is gleefully noticing as an increasingly common expression of amusement. “Alright, alright. But I’m only doin’ it fer Tooth. Don’t get a big head about it ya bloody show pony.”

“Yess!” Jack crows. The door chimes as Jack fistpumps in triumph before turning back to prepping the espresso machine. “Thanks, dude! This is going to be an _awesome_ surprise party. Tooth’s really gonna love it!”

“Wasting time as usual I see,” A familiar drawl intones from the register. Jack turns to see Mr. Black standing there, eyeing him with his usual contempt, “Why am I not surprised to hear you planning out your delinquent activities for the weekend.”

“Oh, hey Mister Black!” Jack replies with a grin, tossing a towel over his shoulder. “Sorry, not even your aura of evil can ruin today. I’m in a gracious mood, you might actually _like_ my coffee today!”

Aster tenses up where he’s mopping, still uncomfortable with Jack’s casual disrespect for Black. Even after several months of seeing just _how rude_ the guy was Aster hadn’t quite been able to bring himself to approve of the routine. 

“I sincerely doubt that, Jackson,” Black replies coolly, watching Jack reach for an empty cup, “It’ll be a cool day in hell when you finally manage to be _good_ at your job. Or anything else, for that matter.”

Jack laughs it off, moving over to contemplate the espresso machine, “Whaddya think, Dundee? How many shots of espresso does a smug asshole need in his drink on such an early morning?”

“Oooh no. No no no, you leave me outta this,” Aster rolls his eyes and finishes up mopping, “I want no part.”

“A wise choice,” Black responds, raising an eyebrow as he watches Jack start up a stream of espresso. 

Jack snickers as he works and Aster makes for the storage room to put the mop away, wanting to be nowhere near this. As he passes by, Jack whips the towel off his shoulder and swats Aster on the ass with it. Aster squawks indignantly.

Black’s eyebrows climb slowly up to his hairline.

“Why you little--!” Aster whirls around, clutching the mop defensively to his chest as he glares at Jack. Jack sticks his tongue out, wiggling it and the small stud there with a giggle before turning back to the drink. 

“I’m already regrettin’ agreein’ ta help you out,” Aster grumbles and leaves to put the mop up as Jack turns to hand over the cup. Black is staring at his mouth with a harassed expression, his own mouth hanging slightly open.

“What’s your deal?” Jack asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I... Um,” Black starts, mouth snapping shut with an audible click “Nothing. Just hurry it up, I’ve got places to be and don’t have time for your shenanigans this morning.”

“Sheesh, ok ok,” Jack says, and starts to hand the drink over, “Oh wait, almost forgot.”

He yanks the drink back, right as Black goes to reach for it. Black makes an impatient snarl in the back of his throat. Jack tuts.

“Now now, it’s a hot day out there! You’ll probably appreciate something a little cooler. More refreshing.” 

Jack strides over to the ice machine, grabs the scoop and dumps ice into the cup until liquid sloshes over the sides.

He sets it back on the counter with a cheeky grin, “There you go! Much better, yeah?”

Black is still staring at Jack’s mouth with narrowed eyes, and makes no move to grab the cup in front of him. Aster walks back into the shop and raises an eyebrow at the two of them.

“Seriously, what’s your problem?” Jack asks as the pause stretches out, “Are you _really_ getting your panties in a twist over a freaking tongue stud?” 

Jack sticks his tongue out again and wiggles it around to prove his point. Black’s eyes widen and he makes a choked noise in the back of his throat. Jack smirks up at the guy and watches as Black makes a few aborted attempts at saying something, before giving up, turning on his heel and walking stiffly out the door.

Jack turns to look over at Aster who just shrugs his shoulders.

“What a weirdo,” Jack says, turning to stare at the door again with pursed lips. He glances down.

“He even forgot his coffee, sheesh.”

***

Tooth and Sandy come in later to relieve them, and Tooth eyes them curiously as Jack bounces behind Aster as they head for the door.

“Now where are you two off to?” She asks, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

“Oh, just some studying!” Jack says with an easy grin, turning to walk backwards out the door.

“Is that so? You know you’re a terrible liar, Jack,” Tooth says.

“Nah, he’s right,” Aster grumbles. Jack looks over at him with wide eyes, “Got a Psych test comin’ up. Prof’s essay questions are killer and while I’m not worried, this kid’s _helpless_.”

“Hey!” Jack says, laughing.

“Alright, alright. Stay out of trouble, ok?” Tooth waves them both off. Jack beams and skips out the door behind Aster.

“Oh man, thanks for having my back. She’s not kidding - I really suck at the whole lying thing. Especially when I’m excited about something,” Jack says as they walk over to Aster’s motorcycle. Aster tosses an extra helmet over and Jack catches it easily, eyes lighting up.

“Awwww yes! I get to ride?”

“Not if you keep goin’ on about it like a twit,” Aster says, hopping on and giving Jack an impatient look, “Just put on the bloody helmet and hop on before I regret this even more than I already am.”

Jack bounces in place as he quickly hooks the helmet on. He swings himself onto the bike behind Aster who starts the bike up and revs the engine.

“Where we goin’ anyway?” Aster asks.

“Couple of places! Just head into town, I’ll guide you from there. Come on come onnn. Let’s go!” Jack says excitedly, wrapping his arms tight around Aster’s waist. He feels Aster sigh heavily.

Aster backs out and Jack whoops as they tear out of the parking lot and onto the street.

***

They manage to run all their errands and return to Tooth and Jack’s apartment with plenty of time to spare for decorating. Jack sets Aster to work hanging streamers in the living room while Jack works on straightening things up and getting food ready to go. Baby is let out and perches on Jack’s head while they work, chittering and buzzing and carrying on as Jack talks to her.

At one point Aster tries to reach out to pet her, but she trills nervously at his hand and backs away until Aster’s hand manages to get _too close_. She pecks sharply at his finger and Aster jerks his hand back with a yelp. Jack laughs and Aster frowns. 

“Just give her time,” Jack says.

Aster manages to win her trust when she goes fluttering around the living room and gets herself tangled in one of the streamers. After Aster releases her she perches on his shoulder and nestles in against his neck, cooing gratefully. Jack smiles.

“See? Told ya.”

The place is looking great by the time guests are due to start showing up. Jack claps a hand on Aster’s back and they both survey their handiwork with proud smiles. Jack holds up a fist and, after a brief confused look at it, Aster returns the fistbump.

“ _Beau-ti-ful!_ ” Baby trills, “ _Pretty, pretty bird!_ ”

They put Baby away safely in Tooth’s bedroom before guests show up. Once they do, Jack immediately goes into host-mode and Aster slinks back, letting him do his thing. That is, until Nick shows up, loud and boisterous as ever. He drags Aster out and pulls him around the room, introducing him to everyone. 

By the time Jack announces that Tooth is coming and that everyone needs to hide and shut up, Aster is looking a little dazed by the sheer number of names he’s just had to subject himself to. Jack grabs him and they both hide behind the sofa, listening as Tooth unlocks the door.

Tooth comes in, turns on the lights. Everyone pops out and shouts and her resulting shriek trails off into an excited peal of laughter as she takes in the sight of the place. 

“I knew I should have been more suspicious of how you two were acting earlier!” She giggles as Jack bounds over and sweeps her into a big hug. She smiles at Aster over Jack’s shoulder. “Thanks guys.”

Aster gives her a hug as well, once Jack lets her go, “Happy Birthday, Tooth.”

***

Later, after Tooth’s blown out the candles on the cake Aster and Jack had gotten for her and opened her presents, Jack goes searching for Aster.

Jack’s had a few to drink, just enough to feel loose and relaxed and a little giggly. He hasn’t seen Aster in awhile though, and is slightly worried that Nick dragged him off somewhere and he’ll never be seen again. Which would suck. Because despite all the frowns and the seriousness he was a pretty fun classmate. Not bad to work with either. Plus he helped pull this awesome party together, so Jack’s good opinion on Aster was growing pretty rapidly.

“Ah hah!” Jack exclaims as he stumbles out onto the balcony and sees both Aster and Nick leaning against the railing, “I thought Nick’d kidnapped ya, dude!”

Nick’s sudden laugh booms out of him and Aster just raises an eyebrow. 

“Jack!” Nick exclaims, “Nice of you to join us. Come, come, it is nice night. Aster and I were just catching up and enjoying a few gentlemanly delights.”

Jack glances from the the familiar pipe in Nick’s hand and the _unfamiliar_ cigarette in Aster’s. “Dude, you _smoke_?”

Aster bristles slightly, “Not all that often. Jus’ when I’m out sometimes. Anyway ferget that, just _how many_ have you had to drink, exactly?”

Jack waves Aster off and walks over to lean against the railing next to him. He smiles and takes a deep breath of the cool night air, tinged slightly with the sharp scent of Nick’s more pungent pipe tobacco. 

“Aster was just telling me how he’s been looking for work,” Nick says, blowing a ring of smoke into the air with a triumphant grin. Aster shakes his head when Jack shoots him a confused look.

“No, not _work_ -work. _Volunteer_ work.” Aster corrects, shooting Nick a sharp look. Nick just shrugs and chuckles to himself, before taking another pull of his pipe.

“Whatever, It makes no difference. Just work in which you do not get paid, yes? In any case I wish you luck!” Nick says, then leans and stage whispers at Jack, “He has not been having good luck, you see.”

Aster groans, shooting Nick another dark look. Jack nods along absentmindedly, “So what kind of volunteer work you looking for exactly? Maybe I can help?”

“I doubt it. Unless you can magically open up a spot at the schools and daycares I’ve been to.” Aster eyes Jack skeptically. He takes a pull from his cigarette, blowing smoke out into the night air with a sigh, “I keep gettin’ turned down. It’s a little ridiculous, ‘specially since I’m technically free labor. But no one’s looking for help smack in the middle of the semester apparently.”

“That sucks, dude,” Jack says helpfully, giggling when Aster shoots him an unimpressed look. “But no really, I think I can help out. You’re looking to work with kids ‘n stuff, yeah?”

Aster rolls his eyes, “‘And stuff’, yes. Why?”

“I help out at a group foster home on the weekends sometime. Maybe you can tag along next time I go? They won’t mind a little extra help.”

Aster stares at him as Nick laughs and claps Aster on the back. Aster jerks forward with the motion, “There!” Nick says, “Problem solved, yes?”

“You-- There are people who actually let you _work with kids_?” Aster sputters, “No, wait, you actually _voluntarily_ go out of yer way to do social work? What is this, th’ twilight zone?”

“Aw that’s no fair, Kangaroo!” Jack laughs, and sinks down against the railing until he’s sitting on the floor, curled around his knees and grinning up at the two other men, “Volunteer work always looks nice on a job application. Besides, the place I go to used to be my home. The people there really helped turn me around, yanno? Least I can do is give back a little.”

Aster is staring down at Jack with an oddly pinched expression. It’s a little too close to pity for Jack’s liking. It’s gone before Jack has a chance to comment on it though.

“Yeah, I...” Aster starts, stops, then takes a bracing pull of his cigarette before stubbing it out against the railing, “Yeah, I’d like that. That’d be perfect, actually. Thanks, Jack.” Nick smiles at him beatifically.

“Cool!” Jack says, “How’s tomorrow work out for ya? I was gonna swing by ‘round noon. You don’t have work, right?”

“Uh, no?” Aster says, “Are ya sure? On such short notice--”

“Yeah, yeah, It’ll be fine. Don’t worry so much, sourpuss. Come on, let’s go back in before the party winds down completely.” Jack hops up, proud for a moment that he’s only slightly unsteady on his feet.

Nick laughs and tips the ash from his pipe into a flowerpot, “See! It all works out in end.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Aster says with a small smile, and follows them inside.


End file.
